ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Made On Primus
Plot While fighting sunder, Mig and Clepron get teleported to Primus and meet Azmuth, creator of the gamatrix but all three of them figure out that Sunder is also on Primus with them. Synopsis Mig and Clepron are battling the bounty hunter and alien collector Sunder in a large field just outside the city. Mig is Feedback right now and is blasting Sunder. "Take that you little dweeb!" he said. Clepron then blasts Sunder many times so he can't get back on his hoverboard and attack. "So smart of you to do that," said Sunder sarcastically. Just then the gamatrix begins beeping and glowing light green and turns Mig back without recharges. "What the heck?" asked Mig. Just then beeping got faster and the flashing go faster as well. It zaps Mig and creates and forcefield around him and Clepron and then a large explosion noise occurs and the two are off the planet along with the gamatrix as well. The two ended on a mysterious planet known as Primus, where the gamatrix was made. Just then a bunch of bug-like creatures came after the two known as the Volticus Biopsis. Mig turned into Lavalamp and threw fire at them and they fell down. "Careful! There's trees everywhere and the king of this place may get mad!" shouted Clepron. "Well I don't really care about the stupid king right now," said Lavalamp. He kept blasting the Volticus Biopsis until there were no more chasing them. "Tad-da!" shouted Lavalamp who then turned back into Mig, "Let's just continue," said Clepron. The gamatrix then began blinkng and beeping again. "Ugh this thing is now annoying me," said Mig. "Tell me about it," said Clepron. The two kept walking until they reached two mutant frog-like creatures. "Woah!" shouted Mig. He got thrown into the air along with Clepron. Clepron got out his weapons but the frog things flung them away. Mig dialed up someone and turned into them and landed on the ground like a glob and then shaped itself. "You picked Battery-Acid?" asked Clepron. "Well sorry I'm trying to save us!" said Mig. He jumped onto the frogs and glowed green and shoot green slime water on their backs which made them melt. "Hahaha!" Battery-Acid said. He grabbed the other one and kicked it many times and then burned it to ashes and turned back. "Wow. Didn't know their weakness was your alien," said Clepron. The two kept walking until they reached a dome-like structure and Azmuth walked out. "Ahh! Miguel Tennyson! So your the nitwit with my gamatrix," he said. "Well hello to you to shorty," said Mig. Azmuth walked them into his base and then Sunder appeared out of nowhere in front of them. "What are you doing here?" asked Azmuth. Sunder laughed and tried to slash him. "He must've teleported with us!" said Mig. "You don't say?" said Clepron sarcastically. Clepron began blasting Sunder and jumped onto his hoverboard to chase him around with on Primus. "Hey you!" shouted Azmuth. "Yes?" asked Mig. "I'm the creator of the gamatrix, the watch your wearing," said Azmuth. "Wait! Your THE Azmuth!?" said Mig. "Well no duh," said Azmuth. "It is an honor meeting you," Mig said. "Quit the chatter and help your friend before he wrecks my planet!!" screamed Azmuth. "Man for a little guy, you have a big temper," said Mig. Mig ran towards the two who were above him. Just then the gamatrix began blinking and beeping again. "Oh I give up on this stupid thing!" said Mig. He dialed up Cannonbolt and turned into him. Just then Sunder threw him into the codon stream. "Ahhhhh!!!" he shouted. Sunder laughed and then a flash occured. Way Big popped out of the codon stream. "Now you're going to get it!" shouted Way Big. He tried to step on Sunder but Sunder flew into the codon stream and grew the same height as Way Big. "Oh boy," said Azmuth. Way Big and Sunder fought against each other and Way Big blasted him and beat him down. "Agghhh!!" shouted Sunder. "Yeah!" said Way Big. Just then the gamatrix began blinking and beeping again and turned Mig back. "What is wrong with this thing!" shouted Mig. "It's an error that occured with me sending you here and you weren't supposed to go alien with that happening!" shouted Azmuth. "Ooops," said Mig. "Cannonbolt and Way Big are now locked but I will not unlock them for all the damage you have cost to me! You'll have to unlock them yourself," said Azmuth. "Awww man!" said Mig. Azmuth teleported Mig and Clepron back to Earth. "Well that sucks," said Clepron. "Oh well," Mig said. They both walked away quietly. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *Azmuth Villains *Sunder Aliens Used *Feedback *Lavalamp *Battery-Acid *Cannonbolt (brief) *Way Big Trivia *Azmuth and Sunder debut in this episode along with the return of Primus. *Mig accidentally locks two aliens: Way Big and Cannonbolt. *Mig has basically lost Azmuth's trust for all the damage he did to Primus so he did not unlock Way Big and Cannonbolt. *Battery-Acid debuts by Mig. Category:Episodes